


Mood Killer

by Solitia



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Casual, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitia/pseuds/Solitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three little lines in a cop show completely ruin the mood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood Killer

Reno shuffled into the living room, kicking off his shoes and losing various items of clothing as he made the trek from the door to the sofa. His pants were unbuttoned but not unzipped and his socks were still on. Everything else left a littered trail behind him. He flopped onto the sofa beside Rude and sighed, so very glad to be home after such a long day.

“Long day?” Rude asked, eyes glued to one of his crime TV shows he was fond of watching. Reno laughed lightly.

“Yea. Supposed t’leave at noon. Ended up havin’ somewhat sick an’ shit, so they couldn’t cover their shift an’ so I got all that covered down t’the trainin’. Even with that my ass ended up fuckin’ bein’ there ‘til fuckin’ five an’ then there was the cleanin’ up an’ the special stuff an’ the leavin’ of the messages. I’m fuckin’ whipped.”

Rude grunted in acknowledgement, still riveted to the screen.

“So what’s goin’ on, yo?” He gestured with his head to the screen while thumbing behind him. “Picked up a pack’a beer on the way home, but it kinda got warm. Wasn’t walkin’ fast.”

“They got these two guys. Cops, partners. Guess they’re gay an’ somebody killed one. I only caught half of it. I’ve been mucking around and doing dishes and shit. Your hamper was pretty fuckin’ rank.”

Reno snorted. “Yea. Was gonna do laundry yesterday an’ forgot.”

Rude nodded. “So why are you waiting on the beer again?”

“Dude. It’s warm.”

“So? Who cares. I don’t mind warm beer.”

“You don’t like it cold?”

“Reno, go get the damned beer.”

He snorted again and picked himself up off the couch, stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed the twelve pack out of the fridge and dropped back on the sofa. The pack was shoved unceremoniously into Rude’s stomach and the redhead sprawled across the other two thirds of the sofa, his head beside the cardboard container on Rude’s belly.

“Comfy?”

“Yea.” He held a hand up for one of the cans.

Rude popped one and stuck it in his hand, tuning back into the TV. They were only watching for a short time before Reno looked up at him. Careful not to get in the line of the television, he shifted and rested his head lower on Rude’s belly, cheek resting against the fasten of his pants. “M’horny.”

“Reno, you’re always horny.”

“I wanna fuck.”

“You always wanna fuck.” Rude swallowed a mouthful of beer and rested it against his leg. The edge of his arm brushed against Reno’s forehead. Being ignored, he flicked the button of Rude’s pants open and tugged at the zipper. Rude slouched and slipped a hand into the waistband of his briefs.

So not what Reno had in mind.

The redhead mouthed over Rude’s groin, hot breath huffing against his partner’s skin. “Yea, so y’wanna? Can even do it while you’re watchin’ TV.”

“Yea?” And now he was interested.

“Ain’t gonna keep ya from your TV shows, just wanna play around.”

Rude shoved his pants down around his ankles, the underwear following behind. He slouched further on the sofa and Reno wrapped his lips around him, suckling him until he heard the familiar soft moan.

“Man, this is fucking awesome. TV made better, man.”

Reno smirked and slipped off of the couch for lube. He applied it liberally in the bedroom so he didn’t have to dick with it on the sofa and possibly get in Rude’s way. When he got back to the living room, Rude was still glued to the television, but he was stroking himself to stay hard. Reno found it oddly cute. He moved the beer and crawled into Rude’s lap, only in the line of the television long enough to get him lined up. The rest was easy. He worked Rude in and took long strokes, careful to keep his arm out of the way. He knew he had plenty of time. The next show had only just started and he’d brought the bottle of lube out with him in case it was necessary to reapply. It was kind of nice being able to have something to do with Rude while he was absorbed in television.

At least he was staying hard.

After a few strokes, Reno half tuned into the television. The same formula; a missing person, someone they had to talk to, they were investigating. He couldn’t figure out why Rude liked these things. Something about having police shows on in the background while they were fooling around was hot as hell.

Reno ground a little harder into Rude’s lap, thoroughly enjoying himself. He stroked himself, looking down occasionally to be sure he wasn’t in the line of sight.

The woman cop’s voice touched his ears. "No skidmarks."

The male cop countered, "That means that this was no accident."

The woman cop followed. "Somebody pushed it in."

Reno tossed his head back and laughed, everything he’d been doing up to this point completely lost and forgotten. Rude’s head jerked up and he stared at Reno, the show also forgotten.

“What the hell are you laughing at?”

“That show! Did you hear what she said?”

Rude blinked and gave him an odd look.

“Dude! She said ‘no skid marks’ and the guy said ‘no accident’ and then she said ‘somebody pushed it in’! Rude, that’s fuckin’ funny!”

“I don’t get it.”

Reno looked down at their underwear in their pants. “No skid marks. It wasn’t an accident. Somebody pushed it in.” He rocked in Rude’s lap to make his point. It took a moment, but it dawned on Rude as well.

“Man, leave it to you to think of that!”

“Yea. Unfortunately it killed the mood,” he laughed, removing himself from Rude’s lap and dropped onto the sofa, still naked. “And just when I was starting to think fucking to cop shows was sexy.”


End file.
